amor bajo la lluvia
by selmc96
Summary: un mini fic.


Eran las 3 de la mañana y Alex no podía dormir, eso ya era costumbre, ella estaba afuera de la subestación no importaba que fuera tarde, así podía llorar y nadie se daría cuenta, sacaría todo lo que sentía para poder soportar el día siguiente mirándolo, amándolo, deseaba cada vez que lo veía, besarlo pero no podía, vamos era su hermano cómo fue posible que se haya enamorado de su hermano, el jamás la iba a amar, por eso para disimular que lo amaba peleaba con él, lo hacía enojar cada vez que podía para que el dejara de hablarle pero nunca lo conseguía siempre Justin terminaba perdonándola.

-Alex que haces aquí-dijo Justin y Alex se sobresalto

-que te importa-le respondió Alex

-si me importa -le dijo Justin, pero empezó a llover.

-vete está lloviendo-le dijo Alex

-no me voy aquí me quedo contigo, es muy tarde y no deberías estar aquí-le dijo Justin

-tu tampoco deberías estar aquí y mírate-le respondió Alex

-lo sé-dijo Justin y se sentó junto a Alex

-y a ti quien te dio permiso de que te sentaras-le dijo Alex

-no lo pedí o ¿sí?-dijo Justin, y Alex pudo lograr una sonrisa

-estas aprendiendo de mi-le dijo Alex

-eres la mejor maestra-le dijo Justin y se quedaron en silencio.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora en profundo silencio, y Alex empezó a derramar silenciosas lagrimas ni siquiera se preocupo por qué Justin la viera ya no le importaba nada, además seguía lloviendo Justin la veía pero no decía nada.

-¿Quién te hace sufrir tanto?-le dijo de pronto Justin

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Alex sorprendida

-escuchaste perfectamente, te pregunte que quien es el que te hace sufrir tanto-le dijo nuevamente Justin

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Alex

-porque me doy cuenta, crees que no me doy cuenta que lloras todas las noches, que incluso orita estas llorando, que has dejado de comer, que siempre te ves deprimida, finges bien, papa, mama y Max no se han dado cuenta pero yo si, dime, ¿Quién te hace sufrir tanto?-le dijo Justin

-no te importa-le dijo Alex

-si, si me importa-le dijo Justin

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te importa?, solo te hago enojar, te molesto todo el tiempo, y a ti todavía te importa el porqué sufro-le dijo Alex y volvió a llorar y Justin la abrazo

-por que si Alex, simplemente me importa, me molestas si, me haces enojar si, mas sin embargo aun sigo contigo, te diré el porqué, solamente si tu me dices quien es el maldito que te hace sufrir-le dijo Justin aun abrazando a Alex

-¿dices tu quien es el que me hace sufrir? Ni siquiera el sabe que yo sufro por el, lo amo en silencio, callando esto que siento, sin poder decírselo a nadie, viéndolo todos los días y no poder gritarle que lo amo, sufro porque mi amor por el es prohibido, porque no debo sentirlo, porque lo amo desde que tenia yo 13 años, porque llevo amándolo 4 años, por todo eso sufro por el-le dijo Alex y siguió llorando pero sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

-si necesitas contárselo a alguien aquí estoy yo, vamos dime, a quien es el que amas, ¿por quien sufres?-le pregunto Justin

-sufro por ti-le respondió Alex, y Justin se quedo de piedra, Alex se levanto, pero antes de que se fuera el la agarro del brazo.

-por mi, tu me amas a mi-le dijo Justin

-si Justin, te amo aunque no debería sentirlo-dijo Alex

-tu me dijiste quien es el que te hace sufrir, ahora yo te diré porque sigo contigo a pesar de todo lo que me haces, fue una pregunta que me hice hace mucho tiempo primero me dije que era porque eres mi hermana pero luego me di cuenta de que no, sigo contigo porque igual te amo, lo calle por mucho tiempo y no sabes como me dolia el verte tan triste, no me importa que sea prohibido, te amo princesa-le dijo Justin y Alex lo abrazo.

-te amo-le dijo Alex

-y yo a ti, nunca lo pensé pero ahora si lo creo…amo la lluvia- dijo Justin.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Alex

-porque bajo la lluvia confesamos nuestro amor….amor bajo la lluvia- dijo Justin antes de besarla

_Este es un mini fic que se me acaba de ocurrir ahorita y ahora 15 minutos después, lo e acabado….dejen comentarios y pasen por mis otros fics_


End file.
